


Call it Improv.

by emmacortana



Series: Bandstand fics [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: I just want my baybeys to be happy, It’s 650 words of fluff what more do u want, but barely, it’s just cute nothing honestly, nice change from the 6500 word monstrosity i cranked out last night, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmacortana/pseuds/emmacortana
Summary: It’s an utterly unremarkable day when it hits Donny.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan
Series: Bandstand fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Call it Improv.

**Author's Note:**

> If u read my last bandstand fic posted last night, ull know that i delayed my chem lab report all weekend, wrote that beast of a fic, and with seven hours left on the clock, i wrote two sentences on collision theory, had some ice cream to wake me up, felt so awake that i then cranked most of this out, and then immediately fell asleep. By a stroke of luck i somehow managed to wake up early today and finish the report (it’s not GOOD it’s really not GOOD how did i go from getting one of the highest class avgs for chem to that pathetic thing of a report) but its finished and i felt like throwing up do i wrote like the last three lines of this fic and now im posting it.
> 
> I’m so tired.

They’re in their living room when it hits him.

Julia is sitting at the piano with a playful smile, tossing him bright looks as she plays. There’s an awkward clumsiness to her hands and a heaviness to her notes, and the song isn’t difficult at all, but it’s fun and something she’s clearly practiced enough to be familiar with.

It was a nice change of scenery—Julia playing and not Donny, sitting on the well-worn bench as she taps the keys with a light-heartedness he could never have while playing. At least, not without a serious breakdown first. He’s a musician, after all—he needs to make his music sound good so people come back for more. Julia, though, she’s playing just because she wants to, and Donny’s just happy to see her happy whenever she gets through a particularly tricky passage without fumbling too much.

He gets up from his chair and slides on the bench next to her, the way she’s done so many times with him, and brushing her hair out of the way to kiss her cheek.

“Donny,” she giggles, trying to put on a scolding face and failing happily. She messes up a few notes there and he’s just a little bit too smug about that.

“Hmm?” He hums, still kissing but making his way down slowly—at her jaw, then her neck. Julia’s fumbling almost all of her notes, but she refuses to be derailed, and keeps playing anyway. Donny takes this as a sign that clearly he’s not working enough. He uses his hand to tilt her head, and keeps going, tracing along her jaw.

“Donny, you’re making me mess up,” Julia says, but there’s no bite to her words. Only a simple laughter.

“It’s Jazz,” he replies in between kisses. “Call it improv.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, which he’s a bit too preoccupied to pick up on. “You’re a jazz musician. That should be blasphemy.”

“You know very well that the only thing I worship is you,” he grins. It’s so corny that nuzzled up against her neck, he feels Julia cringe a little bit, and he laughs.

“Oh, give me a break,” she says, finally giving up on the piano and taking his face with both of her hands. She forces him to look at him, and he flashes her a bright smile. This is the happiest he’s been in a while, he thinks, but then no, that’s not quite true. He can think of so many days with her that were just as good, but none better.

In the end, it’s the fact that this day is so utterly unremarkable that makes Donny realize. That all it takes is a mediocre day with her to be truly, completely happy.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me,” he says again. “It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, or anytime soon. Just. Marry me.”

Julia tucks back a strand of his hair, caressing his face with her hand. “What brought this on, Donny? It’s very... sudden.”

“Nothing,” he says. Then, “You. This. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So we might as well get married.”

She looks into his eyes, still holding his face in front of hers, cheeks red from his kisses. She’s gorgeous, Donny thinks. Today is the most average Wednesday possible, and she’s still more beautiful than anyone else he’s ever seen.

She stares intently into his eyes for a while, occasionally brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. And then, finally, “Alright. But it’s going to be next year,” and Donny smiles wider than he’s ever before.

“Of course. Got a season in mind?”

“Spring. I want a spring wedding.”

“As the lady wishes.”

“And you’re playing the accordion.”

“I’d rather die.”

She laughs. “And just you wait until next time you try playing the piano...”

“Can’t wait.”

He smiles, and life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> School starts in an hour nice!!!!!


End file.
